


a life of fragile lines

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of obikin drabbles for tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from ditmas by mumford & sons. this chapter's set in a larger universe but the rest of it doesn't really matter. picture it where you want to, or where it's most painful lmao

_“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”_

The words are ash on his tongue, spoken as if they’d been pulled from his throat without his knowledge. They dissipate into the cool night air and if he hadn’t spoken them himself, he might think they never were at all. For all they’d been growing in his mind for years, he’d never let them leave his lips, not like that.

(I think I love you, _he realizes as he watches his Master shift next to him with half lidded eyes, his legs folded beneath him as he pretends to meditate;_ I think I love you, _he remembers as his Master turns feral, body twisting with grace that shouldn’t come with spilled blood;_ I think I love you, _a thought more resigned now, watching the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest, his hand spread over his skin to feel his heart beating steadily beneath his fingertips_ )

Gray eyes blink open, uncomprehending and fogged with sleep. “Hm?”

_I love you._ He bites the words back against his inner cheek, shaking his head and resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his own eyes slipping closed. “Nothing. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

_I’ll tell you in the morning._


	2. If you die, I'm gonna kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all you need to know for this if you haven't seen the clone wars is that anakin receives visions of his future but they're "erased" though imo it makes more sense for them to have to been repressed

_“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”_

“ _That’s_ reassuring,” comes the grunt back, the words’ bite dulled by the blood pooling at their edges.

Anakin huffs out a short breath, pressing down on the cloth bunched up against Obi-Wan’s side. “Shut up, would you?” His lips are pulled down in a tight frown, hands shaking ever so slightly where they’re stained red red _red_.

“You would deny a dying man his last words?” It’s clearly meant to be a joke, meant to ease the tension in the air, crackling like a live wire and making Anakin’s hair stand on end. Instead it only serves for his stomach to drop further to his knees, heart lodged somewhere in his throat.  


Just on the edges of his memory, unreachable for the chains locked around them, there’s flashes of red, a man falling to his knees before him, a distant scream. For all he can’t remember, he wonders if it’s this, the thing that haunts his dreams. As he stares down at the pale of his hands, he’s stopped without meaning to, shoulders locked and breath stilled like it’s been sapped from him.

“Anakin? Anakin-” There’s a hand touching his cheek, turning his gaze away from the _red_ , down to gray eyes and ashen skin, pinched brows and auburn hair. “Is your faith in me truly so low as to think I’d die from a _blaster shot_?” Despite the derision of the words, there’s a low current of _concern_ , a laughable thought from the man lying on the ground on the edge of waking.  


He stares down at him for a moment, leaning into the touch, cool fingers curling against his jaw. The red seeps slowly from his vision, breath returning in a low puff of air, taking in the rise and fall of the other man’s chest before he nods, sharp and quick. “Well, Master, if you weren’t so clumsy-”

“ _I’m_ clumsy? Might I remind you who…” A story follows, interrupted by grunts as he’s slowly picked up, their voices trailing away into the distance.

The moment is passed, leaving that fear to prickle in the back of a young man’s mind instead, itching just at the edge of his consciousness.   



End file.
